


Summer Day

by Museu



Series: A Light In The Darkness [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museu/pseuds/Museu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that it is time for a vacation. They have earned it, not to mention that the next couple of days are meant to be beautiful outside. The family takes at a trip to a secluded cabin by a lake. Would the vacation be short lived when Sam starts to feel ill, and Dean begins to worry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sorta inspired by episode 4x20 ‘The Rapture' where Dean dreamed that he was fishing. In trying to find a habit for our boys in a world without monsters, i remembered that episode.
> 
> Notes/Warnings: Language, MPreg, Established Relationship, WINCEST , no beta

  **Summer Day**

                                                                                       

We have been planning this trip for a good three weeks, and in all honesty I am kinda excited. The idea of having to spend days away from civilization on some forest would lose its appeal really fast when I know what sort of creatures that live out there. Well I suppose it is a thing of the past that monsters would find refuge in the darkness of the trees.

Plus I remember when Dean and I went shopping for supplies for our trip and we came across some fishing gear and how his whole face lit up at the prospect of spending the afternoon fishing. He tried to play it off by saying that Dea should learn how to finish in case she ever finds herself stranded somewhere like in one of those survival shows. I look at him like he is crazy for thinking that a three year old needs survival skills. But he doesn’t back down and he ends up grabbing a smaller version of a fishing pole for kids. I have to smile at that, because who would have thought that Dean the badass hunter has found a habit not involving a car or monsters.

I’m finishing putting in a few snacks in my bag and I have to hold on to the table because I suddenly feel dizzy. I shake my head a little to try to clear it, and I begin to hope that I don’t get sick before we start the trip. I hear a horn from outside and I know that Dean is getting impatient.

“Sam hurry up, we are killing daylight.” I hear Dean say.

“Daaaaaddddd” Came the little yell from Dea who seems to be just as impatient to get on the road.

I grab the small rectangular box on the table and I bury it inside my backpack. I grab the house keys from the bowl by the front table and I lock up.

“About time princess, not even Dea takes as much time to get ready and she is the girl.” Dean says, and that asshole is smiling.

“Yea daddy i’m princess!” Says Dea trying to stick her head out the window although she is pretty much trapped in her car sit, and Jack is sitting next to her on the other side.

“I’m coming, i’m coming.” Dean is sitting on the hood of the impala by the passenger side and when i get close enough I whisper, “Jerk.” He stands from the car and chuckles and just before he moves to his side of the car he smacks my ass and whispers back “Bitch.”

I smile at him and he smiles back. I hear Dea in the back seat telling her teddy bear about all the things that she is going to do once we get to the cabin with the big lake. Our life is a total sap, and oh god if dad were here… Well he would probably kill us after finding out that his sons are doing it. But sometimes i miss him a lot and I image that he would be okay in this new world without monsters, and that after meeting Dea he would approve or at least understand what Dean and I have. Is a stupid dream and I know it. At least we still got Bobby and it has been a long time since he looked us with hidden disgust.

Once I get seated on the impala Dean starts the car and we are on our way in no time. The music in the impala is set low and I open my backpack for a book. We are on the road for an hour before Dea begins asking ‘are we there yet’ every five minutes. I give her some carrot sticks and that seems to quiet her down for a bit. Dea is probably one of the only three year olds that doesn’t fight about eating her vegetables. When I try giving a few pieces to Dean he complains by saying that he doesn’t ‘appreciate being treated like an animal.’ I roll my eyes.

“Daddy are we there yet?” Dea asks after she is done with her last carrot stick.

“Not yet baby girl” Dean says and he looks at her through the back view mirror.

“Why not?” She pouts a little and i have to hold down a smile because she looks too cute.

“Not yet Dea, we still got two hours to go.” I tell her.

“But I want go swimming, and daddy said we going fishing, and and and he said that we going to roast mashmalos. Right daddy?”  Dea says very excited.

“Thats right,  are you excited?”  Dean asks her.

“Yeeeaaahhhh” Dea yells in response and Jack who is beside her barks.

Dean turns up the radio and they start singing really loudly, jointed by Jacks barking.

Dean pats my thighs, “Come on Sammy...” I close my book and I sing with them.

When Dea insist that we sing some of the songs that she is learning at daycare, I have to laugh at just how ridiculous we sound. Two grown ass man with a little girl and a dog in the back seat singing ‘the wheels on the bus.’

It takes us another two hours to get to the cabin. As soon as Dean parks the car I get out  to get Dea. Dean moves towards the back as well and lets Jack out before he moves towards the trunk to grab our bags.

I let Dea down from the car and I grab her little hand. For just a second I feel light headed and my backpack hits the impala and I try to hold on to keep my balance.

I hear Dea’s little worry voice say, “Daddy?”  and then Dean is right next to me.

Dean looks worry, I guess the noise and the way i’m holding onto the car seem to be the cause. Dean takes the other side opposite of Dea and he grabs me by my elbows. “Sammy you okay?

I shake my head yes. But I can tell that Dean is not convinced and I hate when Dean is worry because of me. “Yeah i’m okay.” I let out a small laugh, “I guess i’m no longer used to sitting in the car for more than a few minutes. My legs must have fallen asleep.”

“Dad, you’re legs asleep?” Dea asks still a little frighten, and she holds her teddy bear a little closer to her chest.

I grab her little hands again. “Yeah, but i’m okay I just need to stretch them out a bit.”

I look at Dean and he doesn’t look completely convinced but he nods. He studies me for a few seconds then he says “Kay,” and picks up the bags that he had drop to get to me.

We enter the small cabin and is bigger than it looks from the outside. It has a small living room with a fireplace and is a shame that it is so hot to make any use of it. Then there is a small sofa and a few chairs around it. The tiny kitchen has everything we could need and there is a four chair table just by the corner. There are two bedrooms and I’m glad there is hardly any decorations, it could have been worse if we would have found animal heads hanging from the walls.

“Daddy lets go fishing let's go fishing” Dea says as soon as she walks in and drops her bag on the couch and then goes to attack Dean.

The only reason that Dea is excited about fishing is because Dean spent the last two days trying to convince her  of how fun it would be, and it probably has something to do with trying out the new pole. I really wonder how long it would take before she grows bored.

“Alright alright” Dean says as Dea jumps into Dean’s arms. He tickles her and she tills her head back trying to get away. Her laugh is contagious and I can’t help but smile.

Dean looks at me, and I know that he is debating where he should really just stay and make sure i’m alright. But right now I need for him to leave. I can’t have him here for what i’m about to do. I keep smiling and I hope that is enough to dull his weariness. “Go, I’ll make us some sandwiches and maybe you’ll catch something for dinner.”

He gives me a quick kiss and then takes Dea to one of the bedrooms to get her changed. It takes then five minutes to change and another five to get all the gear out and ready. Meanwhile I work on the sandwiches slowly. The moment that they are out the door I pick up my bag and I look through it but can’t seem to find what I’m looking for. I get a bit impatient and I end up dumping the entire content on the counter. “There.” I grab the small rectangular box and i feel a little nauseous.

I stare at the box for a few minutes and I’m not sure that I can go through with it. Because what if this doesn’t work? Do I want this?  What if Dean doesn’t want this? He never wanted this life to begin with, what if it is too much? And if he leaves me? He wouldn’t leave me… would he?

“Sam snap out of it.” I say before I shake my head. I head to the bathroom before I lose my cool again.

I open the box and I read the instructions five times and commit them to memory as best I can. I look at the stick for a few seconds before I lower my pants and pee on it. The instructions say to wait seven minutes. I put the stick down on the sink and I put a timer on my phone. I sit on the closed lit toilet with my elbows on my knees and my face buried in my hands. I’m nervous and I can’t help my leg from shaking and then I wait.

Those seven minutes seem to last an eternity and when my phone finally rings I almost jump out of my seat. I stand up and my hand is nearly shaking when I pick the stick up. In the little screen there is an indisputable blue plus sign. “I’m pregnant.” I look at my self in the mirror and I am smiling. It is not until then that I realize that I really want this baby. _God I’m pregnant again._

I flush the toilet, throw away the stick, clean the sink and wash my hands. I head out of the bathroom and continue making the sandwiches. I put them in a little tray that I find in one of the kitchen cabinets. I grab two juice boxes and take them outside.

Is beautiful today. A true summer day. The sun feels amazing on my skin and I smile at just how giddy I feel. I hear laughter in the distance and I head that way. I see Dean sitting next to Dea and they are both holding on to a fishing pole, there is a blue cooler placed a feet behind them. Dean is smiling and the sun is highlighting his hair and Dea looks just as beautiful hanging on to all the words her daddy is saying.

“I come bearing food” I announce and they both look at me.

“Daaadddd. Look I got one and daddy got nothing. ”  She points to a small fish already placed inside the cooler.

“Wow Dea thats amazing. I’m so proud out you”  I say and I place a kiss on her temple and she lets out a little giggle. God my little girl is amazing and so smart.

“Hey! I helped.” I see Dean pout. He is such a kid and I smile at him.

“I’m sure you did” and I a place a kiss on his cheek. “Now, who is hungry?”

“Me me me. I’m hungry.” Dea says and Dean is already grabbing a sandwich.

“Took you long enough” Dean takes a bite and he almost moans. “Ummm peanut butter and banana sandwich.”

“Uh huh my favorite” I hear Dea say between bites.

I stare at Dean and Dea as they eat and they are so much alike. Dean loves Dea just as much as I do, and I’m sure that he would love our new baby just as much. Right?

I can do this. Just tell him. Say, _‘Dean, i’m pregnant.’_ No no, thats too forward.

Okay, how about _‘You remember when we agreed that Dea could have been a fluke, well guess what? She wasn’t.’_ That sounds stupid.

 _‘Dean you remember that night after your big promotion that we spend the night humping like rabbits to celebrate? Well I think we got more than we bargain for.’_  What? Does that even make sense, and Dea is here to be talking about sex.

I must have made a weird face and it is then that I also realize that I have been staring at Dean for the past five minutes, because he says “Sam?” and I snap out of my musings.

“Huh?”

“You were staring. Come to think of it you’ve been acting weird for the last couple of days.” Dean says, and if he only knew. “Is there something that you want to tell me?” Yes, I want to say.

 _‘Okay Sam stop being such a wuss and tell him’_ I try to coach myself.

I’m sitting on the ground close to them and Dea comes to sit on my legs. And is strange how she can make me feel safe.  I hug her a little and place a kiss to her temple. Is amazing how she can sense when I just need her.

Dean was on his second sandwich and when I don’t respond and I can tell that he has lost his appetite, when he puts it back on the tray. I can tell that he is worried.  He gets up from his chair and crouches down next to me .

Dean looks at me and he is silently asking, ‘Sam please tell me what’s wrong.’

I nod to him. And it almost comes out as a whisper,  “Dean, I’m pregnant.” I smile and I’m still staring at his green orbs.

Dean’s eye widen and out of nowhere he knocks me back with a kiss. He is mindful of Dea but all three of us are lying on the ground now.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, Sammy” Dean keeps saying like a mantra in between kisses and I can’t help but chuckle. And Dea starts placing sloping kisses too and she is giggling although she probably just thinks that this is a game.

Dean stops for a minute and he looks me straight in the eyes, and I can’t believe I ever thought that he wouldn’t want this. I see devotion and unconditional love and I feel so lucky. Dean places a hand on my cheek, “I love you, you know?”

I smile like a damn lunatic, “yeah?”

Dean nods, “Yeah.” And he places another gentle kiss on my lips before he places a hand to my stomach and I cover it with mine.

I can’t believe I was worried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image obtained from Google and edited in Photoshop


End file.
